OF THE NARUTO SYMPHONY
by meletusd0r
Summary: APAPUN YANG TERJADI, KITA KEMBALI JADI SATU SUDUT DIMANA SEMUA SUDUTNYA ADALAH MUSUH.
1. chapter 1

OF THE NARUTO SYMPHONY

SUMMARY : APAPUN YANG TERJADI, KITA KEMBALI JADI SATU SUDUT DIMANA SEMUA SUDUTNYA ADALAH MUSUH.

GENRE : ADVENTURE AND FAMILY.

DISCLAIMER : MR . MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

RATING : K.

WARNING: OC,OOC,gaje,typo(mungkin),abal,alur berantakan,ide pasaran (maybe),enggak nyambung,dsb.

Prolog

Desa konoha gakure atau lebih dikenal dengan negara api dan juga desa daun tersembunyi,karena desa konoha di kelilingi oleh rimbunnya pohon yang membuat seseorang tidak mengetahui jika ada sebuah desa yang besar di dalamnya.

Desa ini merupakan desa dari 5 desa yang terbesar salah satunya desa sunagakure,iwagakure,kirigakure,dan kumogakure dan masih banyak lagi desa-desa kecil lainnya.

Konoha gakure, desa yang berhasil membuat semua desa menjadi bersatu pada waktu konoha di pimpin oleh seorang shinobi berbakat yang lebih di kenal dengan nama hashirama senju. Dengan membagi biju pada setiap desa besar dan kecil.

Hashirama senju merupakan shinobi yang mempunyai kekei genka mokuton atau di sebut elemen kayu. Dan merupakan satu-satunya ninja yang mempunyai elemen tersebut. Dia juga mempunyai rival atau juga bisa di bilang teman yang bernama uciha madara dan juga mempunyai kekei genka sharingan yang membuat musuh-musuhnya menjadi takut akan genjutsu matanya. Dan merupakan ninja yang berjasa dalam membangun desa konoha bersama hashirama,akan tetapi karena berbeda tujuan akhirnya mereka bertarung dan pertarungan tersebut di menangkan oleh hashirama.

naruto pov

Uzumaki naruto,anak dari yondaime hokage yang bernama namikaze minato seorang ninja berbakat yang berhasil membunuh pasukan iwa sendirian pada masa perang dunia ke 2. Dan juga julukannya si kilat kuning dari konoha (kiroi no senko). Dan merupakan ninja berbakat yang pernah lahir karena pada usia 7 tahun sudah menjadi chunin,usia 10 tahun menjadi jonin,usia 11 tahun menjadi anbu,dan usia 18 tahun menjadi hokage. Dia mempunyai istri yang cantik yang bernama khusina uzumaki (red habanero) mempunyai dua anak kembar yang pertama uzumaki naruto dan yang kedua namikaze menma.

Naruto merupakan kakak dari menma,menma merupakan jinchuriki kyubi. Dan juga biju yang terkuat dari para delapan biju lainnya. Mereka sangatlah akrab,terlihat setiap hari mereka selalu bersama-sama dan bermain dengan kawan-kawan sebaya mereka. Dirumah mereka juga selalu bercanda menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orang tua mereka.

Umur mereka sekarang ini adalah 4 tahun lebih satu bulan. Teringat pada saat hari ulang tahun mereka.

flash back on

namikaze cound pond

Di dalam rumah dari sang hokage tetlihat dua anak kecil yang sepertinya tengah berbahagia atas apa yang kedua orang tuanya berikan di hari ulang tahun mereka.

"Ini kado untukmu naruto dan ini kado untukmu menma" kata sang hokage memberikan dua kado kepada dua anak kembarnya.

"ini kasaan juga berikan kado untuk naruto dan menma semoga kalian suka atas kado yang kasaan berikan" kata khusina juga memberikan kado kepada mereka berdua sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu mereka membukannya bersama-sama. Yang pertama mereka buka adalah kado dari khusina. Menma mendapatkan sebuah gelang akan tetapi naruto mendapatkan sebuah kalung. Menma sepertinya suka dengan kalung yang naruto punya. Naruto yang mengetahui dari mata menma yang suka dengan kalung yang ia punya pun memeberikan kalung tersebut. Dan menma menerimanya dengan gembira sambil tersenyum.

Minato khusina yang melihat tingkah kedua anak mereka yang saling perhatian satu sama lain pun tersenyum bahagia,mereka pun bangga atas sifat naruto yang mengalah dan tidak pelit atas adiknya.

flash back off

Uzumaki naruto namikaze menma,ada perbedaan atas nama marga keduanya. Ini dikarenakan karena naruto yang menginginkan nama marga tersebut. Dia ngotot untuk mengubah marganya dari namikaze ke uzumaki. Dan minato sebagai orang tuanya mengizinkan atas permintaan naruto.

Ada lagi perbedaan antara keduanya yaitu naruto mempunyai warna kulit yang putih bersih yang membuatnya lebih tampan sedikit dari menma. Kalau menma sendiri mempunyai warna kulit yang agak gelap dari naruto. satu hal lagi yang membuat mereka berbeda yaitu 3 kumis kucing di pipi menma naruto tidak mempunyainya.

Pagi hari di konoha

"hari ini kalian pertama masuk ke academy semoga hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru dan semoga lancar-lancar saja di academy nanti" kata khusina memberikan penjelasan. "Dan jangan nakal kalian mengerti"

Dan mereka menganggukkan kepala tanda mereka mengerti yang khusina tuturkan. lalu mereka pergi ke academy bersama,akan tetapi saat di tengah jalan.

"Menma kau duluan saja aku mau ke ichiraku sebentat untuk makan"

"Hmm .. baiklah,bukannya tadi nii-san sudah makan di rumah kok mau makan lagi" kata menma.

"Aku mau makan ramen karena kaasan tadi tidak masak ramen,jadinya ya aku mau ke ichiraku sebentar. Kau duluan saja aku nanti menyusul,kau berani sendirian bukan hahaha" ujar naruto yang sedikit mengejek adiknya.

"Eeh cabut kata-katamu tadi nii-an aku kan adikmu yang paling pemberani" kata menma.

"Hm baiklah-baiklah aku percaya tapi jangan nyasar ya,jaa menma" ucap naruto pergi dan mengejek adiknya.

Dan menma hanya mendengus kesal karena ucapan kakaknya yang masih mengejeknya,tetapi menma hanya menganggap itu sebuah keakraban dari saudara.

Dengan kedua tangan yang berada dikantung celananya,naruto berjalan menju ke academy dan dengan perut yang kenyang dan akhirnya sampai juga ke academy ninja. Dia berjalan santai dan memasuki kelas dan sepertinya sudah ada sang guru yang mengajar,lalu dia masuk.

"Maaf sensei aku terlambat" ucap naruto yang sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Yah baiklah kau boleh duduk"

"Terima kasih sensei" naruto pun berjalan ke tempat bangku yang kosong paling belakang dan duduk disamping anak yang tengah tidur dan anak yang asyik makan keripik kentang. Dan hari itupun hari yang membosankan bagi naruto karena sang sensei yang terus berbicara tentang sejarah konoha atau lainnya yang membuatnya bosan dan akhirnya diapun tertidur. Sampai ada suatu benda yaitu sebuah penghapus yang mengenai meja tempat naruto tertidur yang membuatnya terbangun dan juga anak yang disampingnya juga sama dia juga terbangun.

"Kau itu sudah terlambat malah tertidur di jam pelajaran sebagai hukumannya kalian berdiri diluar kelas" Dan mereka berdua akhirnya berdiri di luar kelas,karena lamanya jam pelajaran mereka sampai-sampai bosan berdiri sambil tertidur. sampai ada suara yang membangunkan naruto.

"Oi kawan bangun pelajaran sudah hampir selesai" kata anak berambut nanas yang membangunkannya.

"Hoaam iyaa" ucap naruto yang masih ngantuk dan malas.

"Siapa namamu" kata anak berambut nanas.

"Apa namaku ?"

"iya"

"Aku naruto kalau kau ?"

"Aku shikamaru,kita mempunyai hobi yang sama naruto hahaha" kata shikamaru yang tertawa kecil. Dan naruto hanya ikut tertawa karena jika di fikir-fikir juga benar juga ucapan dari shikamaru.

Bel academy sudah berbunyi tanda untuk para siswa dan siswa academy untuk menyudahi pelajaran hari ini juga untuk kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga naruto yang sepertinya ia sudah ada di gerbang academy menunggu adiknya.

"Oi nii-san ayo kita pulang" Ucap menma yang baru datang.

"hm baiklah,rasanya aku mengantuk sekali hari ini" ujar naruto.

"Hahaha kau ini kerjanya cuma tidur saja,apa kau masih ingat kejadian tadi pagi"

"Iya masih ingat" pikir bosan naruto.

Byurrr bunyi air yang disiram sepertinya seseorang tengah basah kuyup dan kaget. Dia sepertinya tadi tengah asyik-asyiknya bermimpi. Akan tetapi dia harus merelakan mimpi indahnya tersebut hilang. Dan dilihatlah seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengannya atau bisa kita panggil menma adik naruto.

"Hshhh apa kau sudah gila menma mengganggu orang tidur itu tidak baik dattebayo" ucap naruto yang tengah kedinginan akan air yang disiram menma ke tempat tidurnya.

"Hahaha maaf onii-san,apa kau lupa hari ini kita masuk pertama ke academy dattebasa" ujar menma ke naruto.

"Ohh yaya aku ingat,aku mau mandi dulu" lalu naruto melakukan rutinitas paginya. Dan itulah kebiasaan naruto kalau bangun harus ada yang membangunkannya.

"Jangan membangunkanku seperti itu lagi,ingat itu" kata naruto yang sepertinya ngambek dengan menma dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Iya iya maaf onii-san aku kan hanya bercanda" mohon menma meminta maaf pada naruto.

"Baiklah aku maafkan,lebih baik kita pulang aku sudah mulai lapar sekarang"

"Ini baru onii-san yang ku kenal dia baik kepada adiknya hahaha" tawa menma senang atas sikap kakanya yang pemaaf.

Hokage room

Sepertinya seseorang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pemimpin di negara api atau lebih di kenal dengan desa konoha. Dan disampingnya terlihat kakek tua yang tengah menikmati cerutunya dan menikmati indahnya desa konoha di balik kaca ruangan hokage atau lebih dikenal dengan nama hiruzen sarutobi.

"Hm kalau tidak salah hari ini anakmu masuk pertama ke academy minato apa aku benar" kata sang kakek tersebut yang menanyakan pada minato.

"Iya kau benar sensei,hari ini naruto dan menma pertama masuk ke academy ninja kuharap mereka mendapatkan teman yang baik" jelas minato ke sandaime. Sandaime berkata oh saja.

"Ada yang ingin aku beritahu kepadamu sensei, dan aku ingin pendapatmu tentang hal ini" ucap minato yang mulai serius.

"Hm baiklah aku siap mendengarkan"

"Begini sensei,saat acara ulang tahun keduanya sebulan yang lalu,aku tidak sengaja merasakan kekuatan aneh di dalam tubuh naruto dan kekuatan itu hampir sama menyamai biju yang ada dalam tubuh menma,yang aku khawatirkan adalah jika naruto salah dalam menggunakan kekuatan tersebut kelak dan kuharap naruto bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu dengan bijak" jelas minato panjang lebar.

"Menarik juga tetapi,pendapatku kau kan sudah tau jika klan uzumaki memiliki chakra yang di atas rata-rata seorang ninja dan mempunyai ketahanan tubuh yang sangat luar biasa bukan" ucap sandaime memberikan pendapat untuk sang hokage.

"Iya aku sudah tau,tapi ini berbeda dengan kekuatan yang ada dalam tubuh khusina. Kekuatan itu jauh dari kekuatan yang terpendam dalam tubuh naruto dan juga jenis chkranya berbeda. Hmm kalau tidak salah kekutan tersebut juga bercampur dengan chakra naruto" kata minato.

"Kau harus percaya jika naruto bisa menggunakan kekuatan tersebut dengan baik,kita hanya bisa menunggu kapan waktu tersebut" pendapat sandaime yang memberikan kepercayaan pada minato untuk masalah ini.

"Tadaima" ucap dua anak yang begitu keras saat memasuki rumah.

"Hm tidak ada jawaban,kaasan dimana niisan ?" tanya menma.

"Entahlah,ayo kita cari"

"Kau saja niisan aku mau mandi dulu"

"hm baiklah"

Terlihat perempuan yang tengah sibuk menata,membersihkan dari debu di buku scrol di perpustakaan.

"Mau ku bantu kaasan" ucap naruto menawarkan jasanya dan berdiri di belakang khusina yang tengah memasukkan buku ke tempat lemari penyimpanan buku atau scrol.

"Kau sudah pulang naruto,dimana menma ?" tanya khusina.

"Katanya dia mau mandi dulu tadi"

"Oh ya bantu kaasan memindahkan scrol ini ke sini naruto" lalu naruto mengambil scrol yang ada di di bawah lantai ke rak lemari untuk di tata. Naruto melihat scrol yang sepertinya menarik ada gambar pusaran air di gulunga tersebut.

"Kaasan apakah ini gambar klan uzumaki?"

"Hm iya kalau mau membaca baca saja"

"Nanti saja kaasan naru bantu kaasan membereskan ini dulu" setelah satu jam akhirnya pekerjaan itu selesai. Naruto lalu pergi mandi setelah selesai naruto pergi ke kamarnya. Naruto lalu duduk di atas tempat tidurnya membukanya scrol yang di temukannya tadi saat membereskan buku bersama kaasannya tadi.

Membacanya dengan santai dan teliti,ia membaca halaman pertama yaitu jutsu berbahaya klan uzumaki 1. Shiki fujin (segel dewa kematian) : teknik menyegel jiwa lawan, dewa tersebut akan menjulurkan lengannya untuk menarik jiwa makhluk hidup di jarak tertentu. Lawan dan pengguna akan tersegel kedalam dewa kematian dan mati bersama ketika ritual selesai. 2. Kongeki fusa jutsu rantai chakra tidak sempurna tetapi dapat menghancurka objek tertentu 3. Kongo fusa jutsu rantai chakra sepurna kekuatan yang dimiiki untuk menahan dan menyerang dan juga mampu menghentikan aliran chakra. 4. Uzumaki fuinjutsu jutsu yang hanya dimiliki jika ia bisa menyelesaikan tahap ke 7 fuinjutsu. 5. Shisho fuin jutsu untuk menyegel sekelas biju dan akhir segel ini akan ada tulisan terlihat segel. 6. Hakke no fuin shiki teknik segel untuk mengambil sedikit chakra. 7 Shiki fujin kai teknik untuk mengeluarkan jiwa yang telah di segel dan menggunakan topeng khusus dari klan uzumaki. 8. Heal bite teknik untuk menyembuhkan luka pada orang lain tetapi objek yang disembuhkan harus menggigit tubuh pengguna ini. Lalu dihalaman ke dua yaitu cara mempelajari jutsu-jutsu yang telah dibaca naruto tadi,tetepi ia harus belajar tentang penulisan fuin dan fuinjutsu itu ada 7 tahap. Dia lalu berfikir sejenak,bagaimana jika ia minta di ajarkan pada kaasannya dan tousannya. Lalu dia tersenyum bahagia dan menutup scrol tersebut dan meletakannya di meja kamarnya yang terdapat berbagai buku dan juga scrol.

Naruto teringat jutsu yang yang nomer 4 tadi yaitu jutsu uzumaki fuinjutsu.

"Aku harus lebih banyak tanya tentang fuinjutsu, kaasan pasti tau karena dia kan berasal dari klan uzumaki dan juga tuousan sepertinya dia juga bisa untuk aku tanyai. Kunai khusus yang ia pakai terdapat tulisan fuin dan itu termasuk fuin yang ia ciptakan sendiri, wah pandai juga ternyata orang tuaku" pikir naruto yang senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan tentang cara belajar fuinjutsu dan kagum akan kehebatan orang tuanya.

"Aku pergi dulu nii-san" ucap menma yang berdiri setelah makan pagi bersama keluarganya.

"Iya duluan saja" jawab naruto.

Setelah kepergian menma akhirnya naruto mulai berbicara pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Tousan kaasan apa aku boleh minta sesuatu" tanya naruto yang sepertinya memohon.

"Apa naru" jawan khusina.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau minta sesuatu naruto, apa yang kau inginkan?" Ujar minato menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya ini.

"Hmm aku ingin belajar tentang fuinjutsu" jawab tegas naruto.

"Ooh apa kau tau naruto, belajar fuinjutsu itu tidak mudah, karena kerumitan tulisan dari fuin dan latihan yang tidak pantang menyerah. Karena belajar fuin itu kuncinya sabar agar bisa mencapai apa yang kamu inginkan. Dan khusina hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda ia setuju.

"Ia aku sudah tahu tapi apa tousan dan kaasan mau mengajariku" dan keduanya menganggukkan kepala bersama, yang artinya mereka mau. Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

"Tapi aku ada satu permintaan"

"Apa itu naru" ucap khusina yang telah selesai minum.

"Tolong rahasiakan ini dari menma aku tidak mau jika ia tahu"

"Bukannya malah bagus naru"

"Hanya saja aku ingin memberinya kejutan saat nanti" kata naruto.

"Baiklah kaasan tousan aku pergi ke academy dulu"

"Kau lihat khusina, naruto berkeinginan belajar di usianya yang relatif masih kecil dan keinginannya mempelajari fuinjutsu" ujar minato yang bangga akan keinginan naruto.

Di dalam sebuah gua terdapat dua orang yang sedang berbicara,mereka berdua sepertinya membicarakan seseorang,yang satu berpenampilan seperti kaktus flaytrip dan mempunyai dua wajah yang berbeda yang satunya lagi bertopeng .

"Apa kau masih ingat zetsu kejadian saat aku menghancurkan konoha 4 tahun yang lalu" kata pria bertopeng.

"Iya lah,sebuah pertunjukkan dramamu pada malam hari,aku sungguh menikmati pemandangan itu" ucap senang zetsu.

"Saat aku meminjam anak kembar hokage lebih tepatnya sih mengambil sebentar,aku memberi kekuatan pada salah satu anak tersebut,hm sepertinya sih yang tidak jinchuriki" kata pria bertopeng.

"Kalau aku sih menculik itu namanya,tapi kenapa kau memberinya kekuatan pada anak hokage ke 4,pasti ada alasan dan rencana yang kau buat" ucap sang zetsu yang sepertinya ingin mengetahui dari ucapan orang di depannya yang sedang duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari tulang hewan.

"Hm bisa di bilang ini sebagai rencana tapi juga sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk anaknya" ucap pria bertopeng.

"Kau tidak kawatir jika kekuatan yang kau berikan akan berdampak buruk akan rencana kita,tapi jika ini rencanamu berhasil aku mendukungmu,karena ini kita masih harus menyusun rencana yang sematang-matangnya" tutur si zetsu yang memberi penjelasan pada rekannya.

Satu hal yang membuat naruto berbeda yaitu,naruto selalu mendapatkan cemooh warga dan juga cibiran yang menyakitkan dari para warga desat. Tatapan sinis kepada dirinya,itu dikarenakan dia dianggap sebagai aib desa. Mereka beranggapan bahwa naruto adalah penyebab dari tragedi mengamuknya kyubi. Tetapi naruto selalu menyebunyikan sesuatu hal ini pada keluarganya,dia sudah menganggap ini hal biasa untuk dirinya.

Sore hari menjelang petang di desa konoha.

Ada sosok anak kecil yang sekarang ini duduk diatas pahatan patung dari wajah hokage ke dua. Dia sedang menikmati suasana tenang dan menyaksikan langit yang akan berubah warnanya. Tetapi ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika sudah besar nanti. Apakah dia akan menjadi orang yang berguna atau malah sebaliknya. Di tengah-tengah dia berfikir ada seseorang yang datang.

"Hai" kata orang tersebut yang datang sambil membawa gulungan besar dibelakang badannya.

TBC


	2. CHAPTER 2

OF THE NARUTO SYMPHONY 2

SUMMARY : APAPUN YANG TERJADI, KITA KEMBALI JADI SATU SUDUT DIMANA SEMUA SUDUTNYA ADALAH MUSUH.

GENRE : ADVENTURE AND FANTASY.

DISCLAIMER : MR . MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

RATING : K.

WARNING: OC,OOC,gaje,typo(mungkin),abal,alur berantakan,ide pasaran (maybe),enggak nyambung,dsb.

Masalah

"Tetap saja, jika masih bingung dengan hidupmu sekarang ini. Kau tidak akan bisa merubah apapun" ucap orang tersebut yang baru datang.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang pria yang bertubuh besar berambut putih yang sekarang ini berjalan kearahnya.

"Kita tidak tahu masa depan itu seperti apa,bagaimana,macam apa,tapi satu hal yang akan kita hadapi yaitu waktu. Waktu sekarang kita tidak tahu apa-apa masa yang akan datang juga tidak tahu sama sekali. Hanya usaha dan percaya bahwa kita sendiri bisa menghadapi masalah itu walaupun sulit. Musuh kita cuma satu yaitu perasaan sombong"

"Aah kau membuatku tambah bingung saja sensei" ucap naruto yang makin bingung sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Tak apa,nanti kau akan menyadari apa makna yang aku ucapkan" kata orang itu yang berdiri disamping naruto.

"Baiklah,akan ku ingat perkatanmu itu" kata naruto.

"Lebih baik perbanyaklah pengetahuanmu,karena itu akan membantumu saat kau membutuhkannya" ucap jiraiya

Dan naruto mencoba memahami perkataan yang tadi di ucapkan oleh jiraiya.

"Tapi ada yang mengganjal di fikiranku sekarang?" Ucap naruto yang membuat jiraiya bingung.

"Apa itu" jawab jiraiya yang penasaran.

"Kebencian" kata naruto yang membuat jiraiya sedikit kaget dan makin bingung dengan anak ini, anak dari muridnya yang bernama minato. Jiraiya tidak terlalu banyak tahu akan hidup naruto,kesukaannya,hobinya ataupun lainnya. Memang anak ini sedikit menarik kalau dilihat. Lalu ia ingat kalau naruto tadi yang memberikannya pertanyaan sulit untuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kebencian apa yang kau rasakan, hanya saja jika kau tidak bersahabat baik dengan kebencianmu dan tidak bisa mengendalikan kebencian itu kau yang akan terkena akibatnya. Semua orang pasti mempunyai rasa benci tapi yang berbeda yaitu bagaimana kita mencegah untuk tidak memakai rasa benci itu sebagai kekuatan kita untuk menjadikan shinobi yang mengesampingkan rasa benci didalam hati kita" ujar jiraiya.

"Sebenarnya aku benci dengan warga desa ini sensei dan juga desa ini aku seperti tidak ada artinya hidup. Mereka menyalahkanku karena aku adalah penyebab kyubi mengamuk, tapi berbeda dengan menma yang di perlakukan baik oleh penduduk desa. Mereka takut menyalahkan menma karena menma di jaga oleh anbu suruhan tou-san. Aku tidak habis pikir dari lahir sebenarnya aku sudah menanggung rasa benci dari penduduk desa. Tapi mengapa harus aku sensei ? . Sebenarnya aku di beri pilihan yang sulit, satu sisi aku membenci adik ku sendiri di satu sisi dia juga adik ku sendiri". Jelas panjang lebar yang ada di uneg-uneg naruto yang selama ini ia pendam. Rasanya seperti tidak bisa di gambarkan kata-kata lagi, hanya jiraiya yang ia kasih tahu. Terlihat kalau naruto menitikan air matanya. Bisa dilihat dari air yang turun kebawah pipinya.

"Saran ku berfikirlah yang lebih jernih lagi. karena jika kau salah dalam mengambil jalan, pada akhirnya kau juga akan menyesal banyak sekali yang kau akan korbankan" tutur nasehat dari jiraiya.

"Akan ku ingat nasehat ini sensei ,baiklah aku pulang dulu sensei. Jaaa" ucap naruto pergi dengan tersenyum sambil berbalik badan dan berjalan santai.

Jiraiya makin tertarik dengan naruto,tadi ia menangis lalu gembira dengan cepatnya. Bisa di lihat dari cara ia tersenyum yang tulus. Jiraiya pun sudah hilang dengan menggunakan shusinnya.

Malam didesa konoha.

Seorang anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik berjalan sendirian di malam ini. Sepertinya dia akan pulang kerumahnya. Dia sekarang berada di jalan didekat danau. Akan tetapi, perjalanannya harus terhenti oleh datangnya 3 orang anbu bertopeng polos sambil membawa sebuah tanto di masing-masing punggungnya.

"Siapa kalian, minggir aku mau pulang. Jangan menghalangi jalanku" ucap naruto.

"Hahaha berani juga kau bocah, sebenarnya aku ingin membunuhmu bocah hahaha" ujar anbu yang di depan naruto sambil tertawa jahat.

Naruto yang mendengar itu kaget dan ketakutan. Ia melihat anbu yang sebelah kiri mulai mengeluarkan tantonya dan siap untuk membunuh naruto. Tapi naruto malah berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan gerakan untuk kabur.

"Kau sepertinya tidak takut ya bocah" ejek anbu yang sebelah kanan. Tapi naruto mencoba untuk tenang dan mencoba memasang wajah setenang mungkin walau di hatinya ia sedang ketakutan.

"Siapa kalian dan siapa yang menyuruh kalian" ucap naruto yang ingin tahu dan apa maksud kedatangan anbu ini untuk membunuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami dan siapa yang menyuruh kami, tapi yang jelas kami harus membunuhmu" kata anbu yang di depan naruto yang mulai serius. Lalu ketiga anbu tersebut melesat bersama-sama untuk menyerang naruto.

"Mereka mulai serius" fikir naruto yang melihat ketiga anbu yang melesat kearahnya. Tidak ada cara lain selain menghindar untuk situasi naruto sekarang.

"pyaar" suara piring pecah.

"Perasaan apa ini. Seperti ada yang mengganggu fikiranku, semoga tidal terjadi apa-apa" rasa khusina yang tidak enak.

"Aaakkkhhhh brugghh" naruto terseret 5 lima meter dan terhenti saat badannya menyentuh tanah. Setelah terkena tendangan dari anbu yang di sebelah kiri. Dia bisa menghindari serangan anbu yang di depannya akan tetapi anbu yang disamping kanannya berhasil menggores lengannya kanannya cukup dalam. Dia merasakan mulas pada bagian perutnya dan jatuh pada posisi miring kiri. Naruto masih belum bisa berdiri, karena tendangan anbu tadi sangat kuat. Dia masih meringis kesakitan dan mencoba berdiri walau tertatih-tatih. Ia menggunakan tumpuan tangan kanannya untuk berdiri dan tangan kiri menutupi lukanya agar tidak terlalu banyak keluar darah. Ketiga anbu tersebut hanya melihat naruto seperti akan memangsa naruto. Naruto mencoba berdiri dan 3 anbu tersebut siap menyerang lagi. Naruto berhasil berdiri walaupun lutut kiri masih menjadi tumpuan untuk berdiri. Ia memaksakan seluruh tenaganya agar bisa berdiri.

"Aku harus bangkit,aku ingin menggapai cita-citaku" fikir naruto yang masih dalam keadaan bersusah payah untuk berdiri.

"Uhuk" naruto mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya mungkin efek dari tendangan tadi yang cukup kuat, karena tendangan tadi berasa sekali di perutnya yang membutnya kesakitan di area ulu hatinya. Tiba- tiba naruto diselimuti aura hitam yang membuat ketiga anbu mengurungkan untuk menyerang lagi. Naruto mengeluarkan KI yang cukup pekat membuat anbu tersebut sedikit takut akan KI yang naruto keluarkan. Luka yang ada di lengannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menutup.

Mindscape naruto

Naruto berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Dia sekarang berdiri sambil mengamati sekelilingnya, semoga ada jalan keluar bagi dirinya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun. Yang di temukan penglihatannya hanya sebuah segel yang menempel di bawah ia berdiri. Segel itu mengitari ia berdiri, karena ada rasa ke ingin tahuannya ia memberanikan untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi yang anehnya segel itu malah menghilang. Dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Minsdcap off

Naruto terus memelototi ketiga anbu yang menyeranngya. Ke dua anbu tersebut terus melihat tubuh naruto, ada yang aneh karena luka yang ada di tubuh naruto tiba-tiba hilang.

Naruto tiba-tiba bisa berlari cukup cepat sambil menyentuh perut anbu yang ada di depannya, sampai-sampai anbu yang ada di depan naruto kaget akan kecepetan naruto bisa dikatkan hampir sama dengan hiraishin hokage ke-4. Tapi tanpa kunai.

Tiba-tiba naruto mudur kebelakang dan di tangan naruto seperti memegang jiwa anbu tersebut. Lalu anbu tersebut jatuh dan sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Ke dua anbu yang tersisa hanya tidak percaya bahwa rekannya tewas di tangan seorang bocah. Anbu tersebut mencoba untuk kabur, tapi kecepatan naruto membuat kedua anbu tersebut tidak ada apa-apanya. Naruto pun melesat ke kanan lalu ke kiri sambil memegang tubuh anbu tersebut dan narutopun kembali ke tempat semula sambil membawa jiwa anbu tersebut. Anbu tersebut sama seperti rekannya yang sudah sudah tidak bernyawa. naruto membunuh ke-3 anbu tersebut dengan sangat cepat. Setelah itu aura tadi menghilang dan narutopun langsung jatuh pingsan dengan tubuh yang mulai hilang kesadarannya.

Lalu datang anbu bertopeng gagak dan menghampiri naruto. Lalu anbu itu membopong naruto, naruto mulai hilang kesadarannya tapi naruto sempat melihat topeng yang dipakai oleh orang yang membawanya.

Rumah sakit konoha

Cahaya matahari menembus kaca memberikan warna pada pagi hari ini. Seorang bocah berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Dia sepertinya akan terbangun, bisa di lihat kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Terlihatlah mata biru yang menenangkan, matanya bergerak ke segala arah membiasakan cahaya yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Hm dimana mana aku sekarang" fikir naruto mulai sadar.

Lalu dia melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah yang tertidur di samping ranjang tempat ia tertidur. Dia dalam posisi duduk sambil memegangi tangan kanannya. Anak tersebut bernama naruto dan yang tertidur adalah ibunya.

Naruto sepertinya telah ingat kenapa ia bisa di rawat di rumah sakit. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang di alaminya saat di hadang oleh tiga anbu dan ia juga telah membunuh ketiga anbu tersebut.

Kekuatan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan yang ia keluarkan masih membuatnya bingung. Disatu sisi ia seperti shinigami, mencabut nyawa seseorang dengan mudahnya. Tapi disisi yang lain ketika mengeluarkan jutsu itu ia langsung kegabisan chakra. Satu hal lagi, siapa yang menolongnya saat itu.

Dia sempat melihat mata merah di balik topeng gagak yang anbu saat itu pakai. Ia akan merahasiakan kejadian ini, agar semua orang tidak mengetahui bahwa ia yang telah membunuh tiga orang anbu. Karena jika ia memberitahukannya kekuatan aneh yang ada dalam dirinya akan mengancam dirinya sendiri.

"Uhukk" batuk yang tidak terlalu keras tapi tidak di dengar oleh orang yang ada di sampinnya. ia masih merasakan sakit pada perutnya, saat di tendang anbu yang ia lawan.

"Uhukkk" suara batuk yang lumayan keras mebuat bangun orang yang ada disampingnya. Keluarlah darah segar dari mulutnya. Lalu ia segera mengusapkannya paada balik selimutnya. Karena ia melihat kalau ibunya mulai terbangun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa naru, kaa-san khawatir dengan keaadaanmu" ujar khusina yang mendengar kalau naruto batuk.

"Tidak apa-apa kaa-san, aku baik-baik saja" jawab naruto yang bohong pada ibunya.

"Kaa-san kawatir pada naru, tiba-tiba pihak rumah sakit memberi tahu kalau naru di rawat di rumah sakit. Kaa-san sempat kaget dan sedikit bingung saat kaa-san tahu kau tidak ada luka ataupun lainnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja malah di rawat dan kaa-san ingin penjelasan darimu"

"Oh ya,suster bilang kalau kau dibawa oleh seseorang kesini, katanya sih anbu konoha yang membawamu"

"Hm jadi, rasa sakit diperutku bukan dari tendangan anbu yang melawanku. Bisa dibilang rasa sakit di perutku dari jutsu yang ku keluarkan dan jutsu itu membuat regenerasi penyembuhanku menjadi cepat, tapi resikonya tubuhku kehabisan chakra dan aku juga belum terbiasa menggunakan jutsu itu" fikir naruto yang mulai mengerti akan kekuatan misteriusnya.

"Jangan menanyakan yang menambah aku bingung lagi kaa-san yang jelas sekarang Aku tidak apa-apa kaa-san, mungkin karena sakit biasa. Karena akhir-akhir ini aku memang tidak enak badan, mungkin karena hal itu kaa-san" ucap naruto yang menyembunyikan hal yang telah ia alami.

"Jangan bohong pada kaa-san naru, kata suster lengan kananmu ada noda darah Berikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya naru dan kau juga di bawa kesini oleh anbu konoha"

"Hm kalau soal itu naru tidak tahu mungkin juga karena anbu yang membawa naru setelah menjalankan misinya" elak naruto dari pertanyaan ibunya.

"Oh bisa juga, tapi yang penting kamu harus sehat kembali" ucap khusina yang memberikan senyum yang indah pada naruto.

"Huh untung saja kaa-san percaya pada penjelasanku" batin naruto.

7 hari kemudian

Malam hari di konono, dan hujan deras mengguyur desa ini ditemani dengan suara guntur. Seorang anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik tiduran sambil menatap langit kamar rumahnya. Naruto keadaannya sudah semakin membaik dan di izinkan untuk pulang kerumahnya oleh tsunade. sudah 2 jam naruto menatap langit kamarnya dan jam di atas mejanya menunjukkan jam 11 malam. Dia memikirkan sesuatu yang masih membuatnya bingung dengan hal yang masih membuatnya terfikir terus menerus dan juga penasaran juga di dalam hatinya.

Klan, ya inilah yang di pikirkan oleh naruto. Dia terlintas pemikiran akan klan yang ada di dunia shinobi. Pasti banyak sekali klan yang punah dan hampir punah. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu banyak akan sejarah klan dan informasi tersebut hanya bisa di cari. Bukan hanya diam saja.

Naruto memang gemar membaca tapi dia tidak pernah terlintas untuk mengetahui tentang klan. Dia beranggapan membaca adalah hal penting. Ia masih teringat akan ucapan jiraiya yang menyuruhnya menambah pengetahuannya. Memang membaca adalah hal yang paling membosankan bagi orang-orang. Tapi informasi bisa di dapat kalau dia mau berusaha. Yah inilah yang akan naruto targetkan.

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha, pertama aku akan menambah membaca buku perpustakaan yang ada di konoha pasti ada refrensi tentang klan. Yang kedua aku harus keluar desa dan menemukan informasi klan yang ada, tapi aku harus persiapkan diriku dulu untuk perjalananku perjalananku pasti di tengah perjalanan ada pertempuran dan aku harus mencari seseorang yang tahu banyak tentang klan. Tapi di konoha ini siapa yang bisa aku tanyai.

Naruto mulai mencoba memejamkan matanya, tapi di dalam hatinya dia seperti mempunyai rasa penasaran yang besar akan klan. Ini karena dia ingin mengetahui kekuatan macam apa yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

Hari di Akademi

Suara riuh terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas diakademi yang ditempati tokoh utama kita untuk menuntut ilmu perninjaan. Namun suara riuh dan ramai itu kini sirna karena seorang laki laki dengan bekas luka melintang dihidungnya a.k.a Iruka masuk kekelas.

"DIAM SEMUANYA"teriak Iruka yang ditanggapi oleh seluruh murid dengan diam.

"Naruto apa kau sudah membaik sekarang" tanya iruka.

"Ya aku sudah membaik sensei"

"Oh syukurlah"

Lalu pelajaran yang membosankan pun di mulai dia sangat malas dengan penjelasan dari sang guru. Karena naruto sudah pernah membaca dan sama dengan penjelasan sang guru iruka. Diapun tidak memperhatikan sang guru. Dia malah memperhatikan seseorang bocah berambut raven. Dia seperti tertarik dengannya. Naruto duduk di paling belakang bersama shikamaru dan choji.

"Baiklah kita akan melakukan latihan tanding,dimohon untuk semuanya kumpul di lapangan" ucap iruka yang didengar oleh semua murid. Lalu mereka keluar kelas dengan teratur menuju ke lapangan.

"Perhatikan baik-baik perturannya jika sudah jatuh maka dia kalah. Kalian mengerti?" Ucap iruka di akhir kalimatnya cukup keras.

"Mengerti sensei" jawab kompak oleh semua murid.

"Baik untuk nama yang dipanggil dimohon untuk maju kedepan" ucap lagi iruka.

"Uchiha sasuke dan uzumaki naruto" nama mereka yang merasa dipanggil lalu maju kedepan.

"Kalian siap iruka melihat mereka berdua menganggukkan kepala dan ,hajime" ucap sang sensei.

Lalu sasuke maju duluan tetapi naruto justru sebaliknya menunggu saat sudah mendekat sasuke mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke kepala naruto dan naruto sigap langsung memblok serangan dari sasuke dan saat kaki sasuke sudah hampir menyentuh tanah lalu dengan cepat naruto merubah posisinya,posisi naruto setengah kuda-kuda sambil mencondongkan badan kedepan dan kedua tangannya yang kiri mengincar ulu hati dan kanan tenggorokan dan drshhhh pukulan naruto menngenai target tetapi pukulan naruto masih cukup lemah bahkan sasukepun tidak terpengaruh dengan pukulan tadi.

Setelah jam pulang dari academy naruto berjalan pulang bersama menma, tapi antara keduanya masih canggung ingin membuka pembicaraan. Akhirnya naruto yang membuka pembicaraan untuk mengakhiri rasa canggung.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" ucap naruto pada menma yang sepertinya ingin menanyakannya pada dirinya.

"Hn, tidak ada"balas menma.

"Jangan bohong aku bisa melihatnya, kau sepertinya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku" sanggah naruto.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu padamu?" Tanya menma.

"Hm bagaimana ya menjelaskannya sebenarnya. Begini akhir-akhir ini tubuhku terasa sakit atau juga sesak di dadaku, aku tidak tahu sebab apa. Tapi kata tsunade ba-saan aku baik-baik saja tak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan. Kau percaya atau tidak itu terserah kau saja. Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu" jelas naruto pada adiknya ini.

Dan menma sedikit tidak percaya akan penjelasan naruto. Tapi setelah perkataan naruto yang terakhir menma percaya yang naruto jelaskan padanya.

Sore di konoha

Seperti biasa naruto duduk di pahatan patung hokage. Dia mencoba menikmati sore ini dengan rasa tenang. Tapi naruto merasakan dari tadi ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Tapi naruto tidak menghiraukannya. Dia mencoba untuk lebih rileks. Dan orang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadipun akhirnya muncul juga. Dan dia tak terasa sudah ada di samping kiri naruto. Naruto yang sudah tau pun hanya memasang wajah biasa sambil melihat siapa orang yang memperhatikannya. Ternya adalah anbu konoha, dia memakai topeng gagak.

Orang itu pun angkat bicara

"Kau tidak kagetkah dengan kehadiranku bocah? Tanya sang anbu.

"Hm.. tidak sama sekali,dari tadi kau sudah berada disini" ucap naruto.

"Jadi anak ini tipe sensorik yang baik,dia bisa merasakan kehadiranku walaupun sudah ku kurangi hawa keberadaanku. Hm menarik juga anak ini" batin sang anbu.

"Siapa namamu bocah?" tanya sang anbu.

"Aku naruto,kalau kau?" Balas naruto kepada sang anbu.

Anbu tersebut lalu membuka topeng gagaknya dan memperlihatkan seoarang pria kira-kira berumur 14 tahun. Dia mempunyai kerutan wajah di bawah matanya dan mempunyai mata hitam.

"Hm aku itachi" jawab itachi.

"Kenapa kau berada disini sendirian naruto apa ada masalah?"

"Kau sepertinya juga tengah bingung naruto?" Tanya itachi dan mencoba mengakrabkan dengan naruto.

"Bisa dibilang begitu"

"Baiklah bicaralah kau boleh menanyakan hal apapun akan aku jawab"

"Hm begini, entah mengapa di fikiranku selalu terbayang akan klan. Walaupun masih bocah aku begitu tertarik akan asal usul klan, bisa dibilang ke ingintahuanku begitu tinggi. Terlintas di benakku ingin pergi keluar desa untuk memperbanyak apa saja klan yang ada di dunia shinobi ini" jelas naruto kepada itachi dan sepertinya itachi tertarik akan naruto.

"Bocah ini menarik" batin itachi.

"Hm, kau bicara dengan orang yang tepat naruto" jawab itachi yang membuat naruto menautkan alisnya sebelah kiri.

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini, akan kuceritakan sedikit tentangku. Aku benci yang namanya peperangan. Bisa dibilang aku ingin menghilangkan peperangan yang ada. Tapi itu tidaklah mungkin, karena masih adanya rasa benci yang ada dalam diri shinobi. Sejak kecil aku sudah ada di medan peperangan dan aku berfikir, kenapa masih banyak shinobi yang mati karena peperangan yang tiada henti. Satu hal yang ku ketahui adalah kita harus menghargai setiap perbedaan shinobi dan berjalan bersama-sama bukan berjalan sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani. Karena kita akan gagal menanggung semua itu sendiri. Setelah peperangan berakhir aku pergi ke luar desa untuk mencari apa itu yang di namakan klan dan apa itu shinobi" jelas itachi yang di dengarkan naruto dengan seksama.

"Jika kau mau, bagaimana jika kau kulatih menjadi muridku tapi tanpa sepengatahuan orang-orang yang ada didesa dan keluargamu, bagaimana" tawar itachi pada naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, di desa kan masih ada anbu konoha pasti nanti tou-san ku tahu. Aku bisa menebak pasti kau mengajak ku untuk keluar desa" tebak naruto akan tawaran itachi tadi. Dan itachi menggelengkan kepala yang membuat naruto bingung akan tawaran itu.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu,baiklah aku harus pergi. Besok sore temui aku di dekat hutan (hutan kematian)" lalu itachi hilang dengan shunsinnya.

"Krrryyyiiuuuk" suara perutnya yang mulai berbunyi tanda kalau ia sedang lapar. Sambil memegangi perutnta sendiri.

"Baiklah mari kita pulang" naruto yang berbicara sendiri entah pada siapa.

Di jalan konoha banyak orang-orang yang memperhatikan dirinya. Ia seperti orang asing bagi penduduk desa konoha. Ia melihat tatapan kebencian pada dirinya. Ia berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sinis yang diberikan untuknya, ini adalah hal biasa bagi dirinya. Ia seperti di neraka, tapi naruto ingat kalau ia masih punya keluarga yang sayang dengan dirinya. Itu adalah anugrah yang di berikan padanya. Naruto tidak akan menyia-nyiakan cahaya penerangnya hilang begitu saja. Walaupun ada rasa iri terhadap adiknya sendiri,tapi ia masih memaklumi itu. walaupun jarang bicara dengan menma tapi mereka tetaplah akrab seperti kakak adik. Kadang mereka masih juga bercanda, tapi tidak pernah untuk latihan bersama. Karena naruto punya perbedaan dengan menma,yaitu menma lebih suka dengan ninjutsu kalau naruto lebih cenderung fuinjutsu. Itu bisa terlihat di tembok kamar naruto yang banyak tertulis fuinjutsu yang sulit untuk di tulis. Karena fuinjutsu itu teknik kesabaran. Berbeda dengan ninjutsu yang lebih cenderung kekuatan seseorang.

Satu hal lagi,naruto memiliki tubuh yang cenderung lebih rapuh jika terlalu capek atau kehabisan tenaga naruto langsung pingsan bisa-bisa sampai demam. Kalau menma seperti kebanyakan anak-anak seusianya yang normal tanpa ada kekurangan. Tetapi naruto juga mempunyai kelebihan yaitu dia lebih tampan dari menma bisa dibilang hampir sama dengan ayahnya. Banyak yang suka padanya tetapi ia acuhkan saja.

Sore kini kembali menghampiri Konoha..Uzumaki Naruto, bocah berusia 4 tahun itu berjalan lesu di jalan yang berada di tepi sungai Konoha. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celanannya..mata safir Naruto menatap sedih ke arah jalanan Konoha..

Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sesosok bocah yang sedang melihat matahari terbenam. Di belakang baju bocah berambut raven tersebut terdapat lambang kipas..Naruto tidak tahu lambang apa itu. Naruto terus menatap bocah itu sambil berjalan. Lalu bocah yang di perhatikan naruto menoleh kebelakang dan menatap naruto. Naruto yang melihat bocah itu malah melihat ke arahnya lalu membuang muka tanpa memperdulikan kalau ia ketahuan memperhatikan bocah itu. Lalu naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kerumahnya.

Sore di dekat hutan kematian.

Naruto sekarang menuggu kedatangan itachi, dia tetap menuggu sambil berdiri dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya tidak ada orang. Tiba-tiba naruto merasakan kedatangan dua orang yang mendekat.

"Hai naruto" sapa itachi. Lalu disampingnya itachi ada seseorang yang beperawakan uchiha tetapi rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Yoo itachi nii" balas sapaan naruto.

"Baiklah kita akan latihan disini,biar kueprkenalkan dulu. Ini namanya shisui,dia temanku dalam anbu dan dia juga akan melatimu. Dia sudah ku ceritakan tentangmu.

"Haii" sapa shisui pada naruto. Naruto membalasnya dengan mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mohon bantuannnya" ucap naruto.

"Baik kita mulai sekarang" ucap itachi.

"Ayo kita kedalam hutan dulu mencari tempat latihan yang cocok untukmu" lalu mereka bertiga pergi kedalam hutan. Tidak berselang lama mereka bertiga sudah sampai didalam hutan.

"Berhenti disini,ini cukup bagus buat tempat latihanmu" lalu itachi merapal segel tangan dengan cepat dan setelah selesai menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas tanah.

"Sekarang giliranmu shisui"

Naruto melihat shisui memejamkan matannya cukup lama. Setelah beberapa lama shisui membuka matanya,menampakkan mata sharingan dengan pola yang cukup cantik. Yaitu kotak dengan sudutnya yang sedikit keluar. Lalu shisui mengucapkan ...

"Kotoamatsu kami" ucap shisui lalu keluarlah darah segar dari sudut kedua mata shisui.

"Selesai" ucap itachi. Tadi aku memasang barier tetepi tidak terlihat hanya ninja kelas A dan S saja yang bisa melihatnya. Lalu shisui memasang genjutsu agar shinobi sulit untuk menemukan kita. Ini genjutsu terkuat yang ada di uchiha saat ini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menandinginya,bahkan aku.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan itachi" ujar shisui.

"Tidak,memang benar apa yang aku katakan" balas itachi.

"Kita mulai latihannya,pertama kau harus latihan control chakra terlebih dahulu yaitu berjalan berjalan di pohon. Biar kucontohkan,alirkan chakramu sedikit saja ke kakimu tidak terlalu bannyak tidak terlalu sedikit tetapi sedang saja. Jika kau mengalirkannya terlalu banyak maka batang pohonnya akan retak atau pecah jika terlalu sedikit kau akan jatuh" lalu itachi berjalan di pohon bisa di katakan melawan gravitasi.

"Sekarang kau coba naruto" perintah shisui.

"Ya" naruto memfokuskan chakra ke kakinya dengan mengingat penjelasan itachi tadi. Setelah di rasa cukup naruto mencobanya. Satu langkah dua langkah tiga langkah dan seterusnya sampai menyamai berdirinya itachi diatas. Mereka berdua terlihat senang karena naruto langsung bisa dengan satu tahapan.

"Baiklah kita turun" ucap itachi,mereka berdua lalu turun bersama sampai tanah dan berjalan ke arah shisui berdiri.

"Latihan tahap kedua yaitu berjalan diatas air" ucap itachi. Lalu itachi melihat ada lubang atau kawah yang cukup besar. Lalu itachi merapal segel lagi ..

"Suiton : baku shuishoha" itachi mengeluarkan air yang cukup banyak dari multnya sampai memenuhi kawah tadi,setelah dirasa cukup itachi berhenti.

"Latihan ini sama seperti berjalan dipohon cukup alirkan chkramu ke kaki lalu berjalan" perintah itachi. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Lalu naruto mencobanya dengan intruksi yang itachi berikan. Satu langkah dua langkah tiga langkah dan seterusnya berjalan sampai ketengah. Itachi dan shisui yang melihatnya cukup senang dan tidak ada di fikiran mereka latihan yang secepat ini dan bocah yang masih berumur lima tahun bisa mengendalikan control chakra yang sangat baik.

"Baiklah kembali kesini" perintah itachi yang cukup keras dari pinggir kawah yang sekarang menjadi danau kecil. Naruto yang mendengarkannya lalu berjalan menghampiri itachi dan shisui. Setelah sampai lalu itachi mengintruksikan lagi.

"Latihan tahap ketiga yaitu pengendalian elemen atau jenis chakra apa yang kau miliki. Karena aku tidak tahu jenis chakra apa yang menonjol pada dirimu dan jenis chakra apa yang kau kuasai. Karena kita akan mulai serius berlatih untuk kali ini" ucap penjelasan itachi pada naruto.

"Tapi yang pertama dan paling penting yaitu kekuatanmu harus meningkat bisa dibilang kau harus membentuk ketahanan tubuhmu menjadi lebih kuat lagi,karena jika tubuhmu belum kuat akan beresiko pada chakra dan staminamu akan terkuras habis karena kehabisan chakra yang kau keluarkan. Apa kau mengerti naruto?" Tanya itachi.

"Ya,aku mengerti itachi nii" jawab naruto semangat.

"Yah baiklah kalau begitu,kita akhiri saja latihan hari ini. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa pengawasanku sekarang, aku beri waktu kau 3 bulan untuk latihan fisikmu. Yang terpenting adalah sampai mana batas kemampuanmu" ucap itachi dengan serius.

"Naruto mencoba memahami setiap arahan yang itachi berikan,karena dia tidak pernah sekalipun latihan yang berhubungan dengan fisik inilah yang membuat naruto berfikir untuk bekerja keras lagi. Untuk itu naruto akan berusaha sampai mana daya tahan tubuhnya" batin naruto.

"Baik itachi nii" ucap naruto.

"Berhubung langit semakin gelap aku pergi dulu. Jaaa" itachi dan shisui hilang dengan shunsinnya masing-masing.

"Baiklah aku rumah sakit dulu mau menemui bachan" ucap naruto.

Rumah sakit konoha

Naruto sedang menuggu tsunade yang sedang sibuk melayani orang sakit. Sudah 1 jam naruto menunggu,belum selesai juga tsunade selesai akan pekerjaannya. Maklumlah tsunade adalah ketua di rumah sakit ini. Karena dia adalah salah satu senin legendaris yang bisa menguasai teknik ninjutsu medis dengan baik dan juga sangat cantik dengan ukuran cupnya yang besar(mengerti bukan) walaupun sudah tua tsunade masih seperti dulu tidak ada perubahan yang mencolok. Karena tsunade menguasai teknik byakugo no jutsu yang membuatnya masih terlihat muda.

Jam didinding sudah menunjukkan jam 7 tepat. Tetapi naruto tetapmenunggu sampai tsunade selesai.

Lalu seseorang ada yang membuka pintu,siapa lagi kalau bukan tsunade sendiri. Dia tampaknya sudah selesai akan pekerjaannya hari in.

"Naruto,tumben kau kesini. Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya tsunade pada naruto.

"Hm begitulah,aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan senju. Aku ingin meminjam buku,apa boleh bachan?" Pinta naruto pada tsunade.

"Oh baiklah,ayo kita pulang aku juga sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku hari ini" ucap tsunade.

Senju counpond

Di perpustakaan senju

"Baiklah pilih saja buku yang mau kau pinjam. Aku mau mandi dulu dan menyiapkan makan" ucap tsunade. Disini naruto seperti rumah kedua karena sejak kecil naruto selalu pergi main kerumah tsunade. Oh ya,perpustakaan senju berada didalam rumah tsunade jadi jika mau meminjam buku di perpustaakaan ini harus minta ijin pada tsunade. Tapi karena kurang tahunya penduduk desa akan perpustakaan senju ini. Banyak yang tidak tahu bahwa ada perpustakaan senju dan di sini semuanya lengkap bahkan lebih lengkap dari perpustakaan konoha. Dari buku biasa sampai scrol jutsu pun ada semua disini. Tsunade memperbolehkan naruto untuk meminjam apapun buku atau scrol pun boleh. Karena naruto yang belum bisa ninjutsu paling dia hanya meminjam buku yang dia ingin pinjam kadang juga ia meminjam scrol fuinjutsu dan tsunade pun memperbolehkannya

Lalu naruto sibuk sendiri memilih buku apa yang akan ia pinjam. Tapi ia sedikit tertarik dengan buku yang berjudul "rahasia di balik kekekuatan ninja." Iapun mengambil buku tersebut untuk dipinjam. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar yaitu ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama tsunade. Tsunade susah selesai menyiapkan makam malam. Mereka lalu menikmati hidangan makan malam tersebut dengan tenang. Setelah di rasa cukup naruto memutuskan untuk pamit pulang.

Di perjalanan menuju kerumahnya,naruto mendapatkan tatapan kebencian dari penduduk desa konoha.

"Suatu hari nanti akan ku buat semuanya mengakuiku bukan seperti ini mendapat tatapan yang seperti aku ini adalah aib bagi desa. Hatiku seperti ingin sekali menagis menahan rasa sakit,sakit teramat sakit" Batin naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Amegakure

Seperti biasanya,desa ini selalu menangis tiada hentinya.mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan yang tak kunjung selesai. Tapi itu hanya sebuah perumpamaan karena desa ini memang selalu hujan. Dan ini adalah sebuah ke unikan tersendiri bagi desa ini.

Di sebuah gedung atau bisa di sebut menara tertinggi dengan adanya patung yang seperti malaikat neraka yang menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Dan duduklah seseorang berambut orange dengan mata riak air sedang menikmati indahnya malam di amegakure ini di temani dengan adanya hujan menambah suasana semakin indah. Ditambah dengan kilatan-kilatan petir. Berbaju seorang sinobhi tetapi ditutupi dengan jubab beraksen awan merah dan di belakangnya duduk seorang yang berpenampilan seperti dirinya. Yang sedikit membedakannya adalah rambut berwarna kuning yang cukup panjang. Dengan mata biru laut yang menenangkan dan jangan lupakan jubah beraksen awan merah tetapi hanya di pakai setengah saja bisa dibilang hanya bawahnya saja yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Menampakkan tubuh yang atletis,dan wajah keduanya bisa dibilang datar atau juga tanpa senyuman yang menghiasinya.

"Pergilah ke konoha dan bawakan kyubi padaku dan juga alasan kau ke konoha" ucap sesorang yang duduk tadi pada yang di belakangnya. Lalu yang di belakangnya pergi entah kemana setelah mendapat perintah dari orang yang bermata riak air ini. Ia menikmati ketenangan ini dengan memejamkan matanya. Tanpa ada yang mengganggu dirinya lalu datanglah seseorang seperti keluar dari celah yang kecil lalu menampakkan seseorang yang memakai topeng spiral dan hanya ada satu celah di topeng tersebut dengan pakain ninja biasanya.

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan rencanaya?" Tanya orang tersebut yang baru datang pada orang yang duduk tadi.

"Masih cukup lama dan juga kita masih kekurangan anggota" kata orang yang duduk.

"Baiklah akan ku cari anggota dulu dan sisanya kuserahkan padamu" ucap orang yang bertopeng spiral.

Kemudian ia seperti tersedot ke arah mata kanannya dan menghilang entah kemana orang tersebut pergi.

"Masih cukup lama dunia yang ku impikan,dunia tanpa peperangan tanpa kebencian. Akan ku wujudkan mimpi yang telah hancur dulu. Sekarang adalah fase baru yaitu saling merasakan kebencian" batin si orang bermata polak air dan senyum tipis bisa dilihat dari bibirnya.

Konoha

Sinar sudah nampak dari pojok timur konoha menyinari penjuru desa dengan cahaya yang hangat. Membuka suatu awal bagi setiap orang yang berfikir. Melihat cantiknya pemandangan dari atas bukit. Memaksa udara segar ini masuk lebih dalam,lebih dalam lagi. Ketika gelap berubah menjadi terang disitu turun suatu keajaiban. Bukan suatu pertentangan, tetapi suatu rencana yang akan mengubah segalanya..


End file.
